


Five Things (x5)

by trascendenza



Category: Threshold
Genre: M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various five things prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (x5)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts by tinheart and dreams_power.

**Five Times Lucas and Nigel Got Together**

1\. Lucas sleepwalked into Nigel's bed and even an old curmudgeon like him couldn't turn away a sleepwalking puppydog.

2\. Nigel meets either the world's dumbest or just clumsiest NASA engineer at his job as a doctor, and a fellow asshole doctor refuses to believe he doesn't lust after Clumsy Clumserton. Clumsy turns out to be anything but in bed.

3\. Nigel gets a call from Ex-Wife #2 and she makes some pointed remarks about certain parts of his anatomy. Five beers later, asking Lucas to verify the veracity of her claim seems like a great idea. He only semi-regrets it in the morning.

4\. They never see it coming, literally: Ramsey sets them up in a dark room and locks the door with a cackle. He then turns up the thermostat and whistles as they strip down. He stops laughing and starts paying attention when. suddenly, they're not complaining anymore.

5\. Rachael tells Lucas that he's gay and he can't help but agree. Molly has Fenway ready on standby because she prepared a plan for just such a contingency as soon as she found out about Rachel. They have dinner and get to spend a whole day away from Threshold; Lucas asks Nigel if he regrets joining the project.

Nigel looks right at him and tells him there isn't a thing he regrets about being right here.

By the time they've entered into the last stage of the plan, Reformation, Lucas believes him.

**Five Things Nigel Told a Corpse**

5\. "I don't really think I can be considered a misanthropist. After all, I like you."

4\. "Of all the gall. Telling me he needs to go home and see his fianceé. Can you imagine? I wonder if he sleeps with a teddy bear, too. What am I even saying... the real question is whether he's more likely to sleep with the teddy bear or his fianceé."

3\. "You know, if you weren't dead... well, it's a shame. I sense we could have had something very special."

2\. "...and then bartender says 'Only paleontologists do it in the dust.' What do you think? Too cheesy? Yeah, me too."

1\. "You shut your cadaverous mouth. It's none of your business what part of his anatomy I was staring at—Oh, God. Now I'm not just talking to corpses, I'm having whole conversations with them. Sorry, Buddy, it's time to close you up and go find someone with a pulse to annoy me."

**Five Times Lucas Blushed**

5\. The first time he gets a blow job, he can't open his eyes the whole time.

4\. The second time he gets a blowjob, when he _does_ open his eyes.

3\. When Nigel does this thing, with his mouth, around his glasses. Lucas can't believe that some cultures wouldn't consider it obscene.

2\. When Rachel tells him her parents really liked him, though he's not entirely sure why he thought they wouldn't.

1\. When Ramsey slips his head under Lucas's shirt to give him a raspberry, he actually runs out of the room. When he sees Molly in the hall, he says "I—oh, they need me—Fenway said—I have to get a check-up. Right now. Please don't make me go back."

**Five Ways Lucas Knows Nigel Cares**

5\. He never lets Lucas get out of examinations, even though there are times when it's obvious they both hate them.

4\. Once, Nigel interrupts him in the middle of his work, putting two hands on his shoulders, his face very stern. "Get some rest. I _mean_ it. Doctor's orders." He won't leave the office until Lucas does.

3\. Because even when his words are harsh, his hands and instruments never are.

2\. He lets Lucas keep his favorite control rat, even though it's probably breaking a protocol.

1\. He's not exactly sure how he knows. He just… does. He has to.

**Five Times Lucas Volunteered to Work Around Nigel** (2007-05-11)

**5.**

"You need someone to hold those mice while you put the chips in?" Lucas asked, popping his head into the lab. Nigel's cursing could be heard reverberating down the hallway, damning everything from Baylock to latex gloves to mammalian physiology.

"Yeah, would you mind?" Nigel held out the squirming rodent, a thoroughly exasperated look on his face that smoothed a bit when Lucas took the burden out of his hands.

Lucas did mind—he hated seeing the mice squirm like that. After all, what did they do to deserve being poked and prodded? But he hated seeing Nigel angry more.

**4.**

"Well, it's the database. Not all the files are on the network. Ramsey wants me to get the rest of it for some kind of comparison-percentile chart he's making."

"And his highness couldn't be torn away from his poker game long enough to come get it himself?"

Lucas shifted from foot to foot. "He was, uh, busy. So can I copy the data or not?"

Nigel stepped aside and let Lucas take his seat.

**3.**

"The guard is more than capable of watching my back, you know," Nigel said around the delicate tool he was holding in his mouth, his hands currently busy with gathering samples on the ground where their most recent explodee had just been moved from.

"You saved my life, Fenway," Lucas said, gripping the gun too tightly in both his hands, "I owe you one."

"Whatever you say," Nigel said, but he didn't bring it up again, not that day or any other time Lucas took to guarding him.

**2.**

"AGH!" Nigel slammed his fist down on the table, coming within inches of doing the same to the world's most sophisticated—and most annoying—blood-tissue analyzer.

"Something wrong with it?" Lucas asked, sincerely hoping that Nigel's reaction had nothing to do with the sample of Lucas's blood he'd just placed in the machine.

"Oh, this piece of junk seems to think that I have nothing better to do than calibrate it every single _freaking_ time I want to get a reading. Other than that, everything's just peachy."

Lucas, showing uncharacteristic forcefulness, said, "let me." He pushed Nigel aside and his fingers, deft and sure, flew over the readout panel. Nigel protested when he opened up one of the panels, but Lucas appeared not to hear him.

Ten minutes later, the machine was practically purring. Lucas stepped aside, a huge smile on his face. "There you go, Doc. Nothing a little TLC couldn't fix. You just let me know anytime you need to re-set the parameters and it's as good as done."

**1.**

"What is it, Lucas?" Nigel didn't look up from the microscope. "I won't need to re-calibrate for another few days, if that's what you're here for."

"Actually, Fen—actually, Nigel, I came for the interview."

Nigel sat up from the microscope, letting his glasses drop back onto his face. "Did I miss a memo or something?"

Lucas was rapidly tapping his fingers on his thighs, looking like he was about to bolt any second. "A few weeks back, you said you wanted to do interviews with Molly, Cavennaugh and... me. To see how the signal's affecting our psychology."

"That's right." Nigel stood, crossing his arms and leaning his hip against his desk. "I also said we could do it when you guys had some time to spare. Shouldn't you be at home with your new wife?"

Lucas's fingers stopped moving, laid flat on his jeans. "I'd like to do it now, if that's all right with you."

Nigel opened the top drawer of the desk and got out the tape recorder.

"Pull up a chair."


End file.
